My Mistake?
by quierosarangeuro88
Summary: A reversal of roles can change everything. Ginny thinks that she destroys everything...but can a close friendship with a certain potions professor, a confusing fling with a certain malfoy, and disturbing dreams change all of this? Oral, Smut, Mature
1. Chapter 1

It was warm. Warmer than you would think, Ginny thought idly as she and the other members of Dumbledore's Army crept through the rows of glowing orbs. They cast a murky light that made it so that you couldn't see more than a few feet ahead of you. The orbs….they even amplified the sound….an action that was most definitely not needed at this point in time. Ginny's already amplified hearing picked up on little things…the pounding of her heart…her friends' breathing. She was grateful for this last one….it meant they were still alive.

She threw a glance over at Harry. His scar seemed to be glowing, and she could see the outlines of tension in his jaw, the hard lines of sorrow already etched deep into his young face. He looked much older than his 15 years. Cedric's death had effected them all, but him the hardest. He rarely said anything about it, and would change the subject if asked, but Ginny knew that Harry felt guilt. She had seen it periodically throughout the year….when he had played Quidditch….when he would stare off into space…and especially when he talked to Cho. Ginny's face, which had been softening, grew taut with anger at the girl whom Harry was entranced with. Little did he know what Ginny knew about the innocent girl…

A flash of blue light flew overhead, and someone yelled "Scatter!"

Immediately everyone ran down a different row, Ginny stalling just a second too long, before running after Harry.

Green and Blue lights flashed above their heads, and she could hear curses being yelled in the distance, and if she were a good person, she would've been thinking about her friends. But she wouldn't, all she could think about was staying as close to Harry as possible, and every so often throwing a silent curse of her own off to the side.

Suddenly everything slowed down, became murkier than before, and tinged with green. She stopped for a moment, pausing to grab a hold of the nearby shelf. Some part of her brain, in its murk, noticed Harry stopping too, grabbing her arm, trying to force her to keep going… he was yelling….something…..something was falling….she heard glass clinking, but it sounded far away, and she decided she would prefer to take a nap instead….

With one last tug of her arm, Harry managed to push her away from the 50 foot shower of falling glass that the domino effect of the shelves had managed to create. The last thing in his memory is blackness….and pain…..

_Jump to the beginning of Ginny's fifth year at Hogwarts…_

Even in the midst of hundreds of people…. One can still be alone….That is the

thought that passes through Ginny Weasely's head as she watches the English countryside race by her once beloved Hogwarts Express. Now, like all the other parts of her life, it is filling with darkness, embarrassment, and shame.

Her thoughts spin back to that dark day in the Department of Mysteries….

_Suddenly everything slowed down, became murkier than before, and tinged with green. She stopped for a moment, pausing to grab a hold of the nearby shelf. Some part of her brain, in its murk, noticed Harry stopping too, grabbing her arm, trying to force her to keep going… he was yelling….something…..something was falling….she heard glass clinking, but it sounded far away, and she decided she would prefer to take a nap instead…_

_Unfortunately, the force on her arm had other ideas for her, and she felt her body be thrown into the opposite wall, and her head bang against the wall. The green tinge of her vision had gone away, but was quickly replaced by red as what was first a small prick became a throbbing pool of agony. She felt herself scream out, then the pain went away...she felt herself lift up from her body, as though she was being separated from it…oh the freedom was incredible. She no longer felt the throb on her arm from Umbridge's detention, or the bruise on her knee where she had fallen down the common room stairs. Nor did the feel the throb in her head or the blood sliding down her neck. As she rose slowly up into the air, she thought: I am dead. I am really dead. The words sounded strange and foreign. _

_Suddenly she was aware of a growing weight in her feet, slowly pulling her back to her lifeless, blood soaked body. She clawed at the air above her, trying to get away from that which was now quickly pulling her back to earth. She wanted to scream out in frustration, but found that she had no voice to scream with. _

_The pain flew at her like a wave, enveloping her once again with its agony. Everything hurt and her heart beat fluttered like a moth. She heard footsteps running towards her, and a voice that sounded like her brother's calling out "Ginny? Ginny?" She sensed a presence kneeling beside her, holding her body in their arms, testing her throat to see if she was still breathing, then sighing in relief as they felt the barely their pulse. The warmth of their body felt good, and she managed to pull up enough energy to open her eyes. She saw the panicked face of Ron, and then his relief at her opening her eyes. "Where's Harry?" he asked in an urgent voice. She tried to find the voice to tell him, but it was choked back by another wave of pain that rocked through her body. The warmth of her brother was jerked away as simultaneously her pain became a thousand times as worse as before. Ginny felt herself scream in agony as her skin became fire, her blood ice, and her head a pounding timpani. She felt her legs twist to unnatural angles, trying to escape the pain that threatened to send her into madness. She would do anything…anything…to make it stop. _

_A slivery voice, cold as ice, filled her head and she felt her body once again be lifted into the air. But this feeling was different, she didn't feel as though she was floating, but more as if she had just jumped over a cliff but had not yet began to fall. The pain quadrupled, and she opened her mouth to scream again, but all that came out was a river of blood. _

_The voice said, "This fine young lady...has completed my task for me…Harry Potter is dead." It said with a sickening kind of glee. Her body fell to Earth, and her last memory is of hearing a crunch as her neck was thrown to the side and both of her legs broke._

Chapter 2

Ginny was jerked back to the present as the train was lurched to a sudden stop for the third time in the last hour. She could hear the Death Eaters- or as they were supposed to call them: General Assistants- tramping onto the train to do their 20 minute checkup on the students. This translated to anything from using the cruciatus curse on a student who looked them in the eye to harassing anyone they felt like. She no longer cared about what they did, and was apathetic as she continued to stare out the window.

A voice sounded through her compartment: "From now on all students aboard the Hogwarts express must line the halls during General Assistant checkups."

Ginny sighed resignedly, not wanting to move herself from her perch into the glaring suspicious eyes of other people.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! **

**Please R&R! **

**I don't own these characters…just fwai. **

**Note: Mature content ahead. **

Chapter 2

Ginny was jerked back to the present as the train was lurched to a sudden stop for the third time in the last hour. She could hear the Death Eaters- or as they were supposed to call them: General Assistants- tramping onto the train to do their 20 minute checkup on the students. This translated to anything from using the cruciatus curse on a student who looked them in the eye to harassing anyone they felt like. She no longer cared about what they did, and was apathetic as she continued to stare out the window.

A voice sounded through her compartment: "From now on all students aboard the Hogwarts express must line the halls during General Assistant checkups."

Ginny sighed resignedly, not wanting to move herself from her perch into the glaring suspicious eyes of other people. A thought crossed her mind: What would happen if she just…disappeared? She smirked inwardly. _Ron would be very sad…yeah sad that he lost his personal punching bag._ She laughed darkly, though it was for the first time in months.

A loud tap sounded on the door of her compartment. "Hey you! Funny girl!" She looked over to see a Blonde Death Ea- General Assistant ramming his fist into the wall to get her attention. "Get your funny ass into this hall right now!" He must've been yelling pretty loudly for her to have been able to hear him through the soundproof walls of the compartment.

As she slowly stood up, she saw his eyes rake over her body and grow dark with something….though with what she wasn't sure. She suddenly wished she had already changed into her robes versus staying in her jean mini-skirt and her tight-fitted button-up blouse. When she walked past him, she felt his hand roughly grip her arse for a fraction of a second, until she sped away to stand with the other fifth years.

The train-wide meeting was short, but when she was returning to her compartment, ignoring the glares of her fellow classmates, the blonde death eater from before was following her every move, a sort of animalistic expression on his face. She shuddered and hurried her pace along.

In her haste to get away from the blonde death eater, she had failed to notice a tall figure standing in front of her, so she ran into it face first, and took a few steps back out of surprise. "Watch where you're going." She looked up into the sneering face of her brother, and quickly ducked her head in order to pass around him.

"Whoa whoa whoa…not so fast there little one…" a strong hand gripped her arm painfully, and pulled her into a train compartment containing her brother, who looked bored, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas. They all had looks of disgust on their faces, as their eyes looked her up and down.

"Look who's not a little girl any more…" Dean Thomas smirked as his eyes rested appreciatively upon her chest and arse.

The room became altogether too warm in that second; she had seen that look on him before. Ginny's eyes passed over quickly to the door, calculating in that second how possible an escape was: not very.

All at once, Dean and Seamus had stood up, and her brother had walked out, saying he would go look for the snack cart. In a split second, Seamus had her arms pinned behind her back, and Dean's hand pulled back and slapped her hard enough across the face to make her eyes water. "Dirty slut…walking around in such a short skirt…as if someone could ever want you." He sneered as Seamus's arms pulled back on her own almost painfully and she cried out. He slapped her again for making a noise. She knew the rules…she should know better.

She whimpered softly, and kept repeating to herself "it'll all be over soon…a few more minutes, and then its over…"

"I know what you want, you filthy traitor…" Dean practically screamed in her face as he slipped one of his knees in between her own legs, and pushed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss.

Ginny wanted to gag as he stuffed his tongue down her throat, and tried to scream, but it came out as a moan. Seamus took this as though she was actually enjoying herself, so he pulled his hand back and spanked her, then snaked his hand up under her skirt.

Ginny's eyes opened wide…it had never gone this far before. Pretty soon Dean had her shirt completely unbuttoned, and was beginning to unzip his own pants.

"Please…don't…" Ginny wanted to scream, but she had been silenced by a charm of Ron's invention.

At that moment, the door to the compartment flew open, revealing none other than Blaise Zabini, and standing a little behind him, Draco Malfoy.

"Well well well…what do we have here?" Blaise licked his lips in anticipation. "A few randy Gryffindors?" His eyes darted around to find Dean and Seamus quickly rezipping their pants, and Ginny with tears streaming down her face and holding her shirt to cover herself.

Ginny saw something flash in Draco's eyes when he barked out "Weasley…go back to your compartment. Seamus and Dean…go find a cold shower." The two horny boys glared at Ginny as they passed her, and she could see clearly in their eyes the message of _Just wait till next time. _

Blaise had been following them with his eyes the whole time, until he looked back to the quivering figure on the floor. He rolled his eyes, and said to Draco, only slightly sarcastically, "She's all yours." He walked off.

By this time, Ginny had managed to stand up and rebutton the majority of her shirt, as well as stop crying. Draco took one look at her, and Ginny saw something in his normally cold gray eyes that she hadn't seen in almost 4 months…sympathy. But it was gone in a flash, and his eyes went back to their usual unreadable and frigid state.

He said slowly, "You'd better get back to your compartment before they come back." Then walked away with the grace of a panther.

Ginny stared off after him for the briefest of moments, then hurried back to her compartment, just as he had suggested.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That night, lying in her four poster bed, listening to the wind against the windows Ginny felt tears prick the corners of her eyes.

_No _she thought _I will not cry. I must not cry if I am ever to get myself out of this mess and get my life back. Snap out of if Genevra. _She ordered herself firmly. With that she rolled over to her side, and fell into a fitfull sleep that did more bad then good…

_She was alone, in a cavernous dark room. Mist swirled around her menacingly, slithering up her legs lazily like a cobra with all the time in the world. _

_ All of the sudden, a bright light appeared in the center of the fog. It slowly floated closer, and she could almost feel the warmth coming off it. _

_ "Hello?" she called out. "Can you please tell me where I am?" Her voice shook slightly as she began to walk slowly towards the light. It shimmered slightly, paused, then began to move away from her. _

_ "No! Please help me!" She could feel the angst forming into a mass in the pit of her stomach, and moving up towards her throat. The mist clung to her as it inched up her clammy body. A cold sweat had broken out upon her forhead. _

_ Just as the light began to disappear altogether from sight, it stopped. Ginny quickened her pace, until she was all out running. "Please!" She screamed, hysteria making it's way into her voice. "Please help me! I'll do anything!" _

_ She tripped and fell onto the cold stone floor, scraping her knee. Tears began to stream down her face as she began to sob as she'd wanted to do for months. When she finally looked at her knee, the scrap looked to be far bigger than it should've been. It appeared to be more of a scar that extended from just above her knee all the way down to her ankle. Blood flowed freely out of it, and was beginning to pool on the floor, running in a stream away from her. _

_ All of the sudden, she saw the strange light again, but this time it seemed to be crawling along the floor. "Help me!" She screamed again. _

_ When the light got close enough so that she should have been able to see what it was, all she saw was her brother. _

_ "Please Ron! Help me! Get me out of here!" She dragged herself over to him, and grabbed ahold of his legs, smearing her sweat, tears, and blood onto him. "I'm sorry for killing Harry! I'm sorry for killing Hermione." She felt him tense at her name. "I'm sorry for killing Dad and Charlie and George!" She was openly sobbing all over again. "Just please help me!" When she looked up at his face, she saw anger…resentment…disgust…and bloodlust. _

_ All the sudden he disappeared, his warmth leaving her quickly. The bitter cold of the room enveloped her, and she lay down. She couldn't cry anymore. She closed her eyes, and thought of the way her mum used to smile at her…the way Harry's eyes would crinkle up when he laughed…the way Hermione would seem to glow when she was talking about something that fascinated her…the way Ron's cheeks would be flushed and his eyes bright after a game of Quidditch. _

_ She just lay there…wating for death. Welcoming it, in fact. She felt her body becoming heavier, and was greatful for the cloud that was penetrating her mind. This was the most relaxed she had been in months. Her pulse began to slow down, and the sweat had dried on her body. She felt almost happy, as she drifted off for the last time…_

_ The dream changed scenes. She was in a blindingly light room, the contrast of which was almost humorous to the last one. There was nothing in the room except for a lone white couch, which was occupied by none other than Tom Riddle. _

_ His legs had been crossed, but when he saw Ginny, he immediately got up and crossed over to her, smiling brightly as if she was an old friend. _

_ She helped her to her feet, though she hadn't realized she was still on her knees, and kissed her on both cheeks. "Ginevra! How good it is to see you!" His smile faded as he looked her up and down, noticing for the first time the dried blood that had been dripping down her leg, and her tattered old school jumper. Her hair lay limply around her face, and the remnants of tears could still be seen. "Well that won't do at all." He frowned, then waved his hand. In a rush of air, the blood and sweat were cleaned from her legs, her hair was brushed and cleaned, and her tattered jumper was replace by a set of robes that probably cost three times as much as Ginny would ever see in a lifetime. _

_ "Sit down…please." He purred, as he grabbed her hand and led her over to the white couch. "We have much to talk about. _

_ "Now how are you…really, Ginevra?" He leaned forward, looking into her eyes, as though they were the most interesting thing she had ever seen. _

_ She didn't have a chance to answer though, because almost immediately his hand moved to her leg, and slowly stroked up and down. Her breath hitched in her throat, torn between pulling away from him or just enjoying the first well meant human contact she had had in a very long time. _

_ "Life can be tough sometimes, don't you agree?" His hand moved farther up her leg with every stroke. "And so very unfair…" Her outer robe disappeared, leaving only a short, form fitting, black dress. His hand began to venture under the skirt portion, and Ginny moved closer to him. Their faces were almost touching…just one more centimeter… _

_ His lips were smashed against hers in an instant. He tasted like the sweetest honey, the most luscious chocolate, and she was drunk upon him like an alchoholic. _

_ Before she knew it, she was stripped of her dress, and he of his shirt. They clawed at each other like hungry animals…each unable to get enough of the other. _

_ She only felt a twinge of doubt when he began to slowly remove her panties. He lifted them to his face, and smelt her wetness upon them. _

_ "You see my pet? You are soaked for me." _

Ginny knew the dreams were wrong….she was having wet dreams of sleeping with the enemy. Heck, she was having entire orgasms during them, if the large sticky puddle upon her sheets was any indication.

She knew she could stop them, if she wished. But she didn't, because at this very moment, they were the only pleasureable- if slightly twisted- thing she had in her life.

Later, at breakfast, when everyone had alienated her at her table, she caught professor Snape looking at her oddly. She stared back it him blankly, not caring what he thought.

He motioned for her to follow him, as he stood quickly out of his seat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey guys!

So right now I'm a little disappointed due to embarrassingly small number of reviews I have been getting. (none.)

I could update faster maybe if I just had a few eensy weensy reviews.

Please?

Oh….and for those of you in it for the afformentioned smut: It'll come if I just get some reviews of encouragement please!

Hope you're enjoying it


End file.
